Alternate Meetings - Reversed
by Christy - Flare
Summary: Inspired by the story "Reality", this is a hopefully more realistic take on what would happen if a Whovian landed in the Whoniverse than the usual stuff.


A/N: This story was inspired by LovelyAmberLight's wonderful fic, "Reality". Still using the borrowed idea from my last Who fic.

If anybody can think of a better title for this story, tell me please.

This is NOT a continuation of Alternate Meetings. It's what happens when my character lands in the Whoniverse, instead of the Doctor landing in hers. This will therefore be a much longer story, quite possibly involving more than the Tenth Doctor. Maybe. Let's just see where this story goes.

Edited with help from emptyvoices, author of yet another realistic attempt at a story in which a Whovian is somehow trapped in the Whoniverse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Journey's End would not have ended like it did.

* * *

Ooh! Fancy, shiny, spinny room!

Ooh, TARDIS console!

And is that Rose? And the Tenth Doctor?

Are they saying something?

Am _I_ saying something?

Why am I so dizzy?

I'm usually not dizzy in dreams!

Is this a dream?

Ooh, the room's spinning faster!

Huh?

Something important.

Something I gotta say.

What should I say?

Why should I say something at all?

Did I plan for this?

What is this?

Why are there so many questions?

Or is there only one question?

Oh, right. Words, words, words.

Or maybe one word?

To who?

Doctor Who?

Oh! The Doctor!

I'm stumbling.

I was standing?

What's happening?

The Doctor's so close now.

I should really say something.

Whiteness and blackness creeping in.

Hands coming up!

I have to say it!

"Foreknowledge," I hear myself say, but I don't know why I said it.

Then whiteness and blackness.

Then falling.

Then nothing.

X-X-X

"What," said the Doctor tonelessly as a girl suddenly appeared in the TARDIS console room in a big flash of white light.

She looked to be about five feet tall with long, wavy light brown hair and was wearing nothing but a blue spotted nightgown.

She was also swaying dangerously.

She managed to whip herself around, nearly toppling over in the process.

Her eyes were glazed over.

She squinted at a very bewildered-looking Rose.

She looked confusedly at her and mumbled, "Rose?"

"_What!_" said the Doctor a bit louder. How could she possibly know Rose?!

Then she squinted at _him_!

"Doctor?" she mumbled confusedly, tilting her head to one side.

"WHAT!" shouted the Doctor. Who was this girl?!

"Doctor, who is she? What's going on?" asked Rose, eyes wide and looking ready to run.

"I don't know," he answered, keeping his eyes on the intruder. "But I'm going to find out."

He sounded determined.

The girl swayed some more.

"Doctor, I don't think she's going to be doing a lot of talking anytime soon. She looks like she'll topple over any second now!" said Rose with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I know," he replied, thinking fast. "Help me get her to the medbay. Then we can focus on stabilizing her while getting some good scans of her in the process. If we can get her coherent, maybe she can give us some answers."

Rose nodded.

They both slowly made their way towards the girl, trying not to startle her, though her eyes seemed to be mostly glued to him.

She suddenly stumbled back a bit.

"Whoa there, miss. We're not going to hurt you. Relax," intoned the Doctor, putting the slightest bit of suggestion into his voice to help smooth things over while putting his hands up in a non-threatening manner.

She swayed some more.

Almost there.

She looked blearily up at him, breathed out the word, "Foreknowledge," and promptly collapsed.

The Doctor caught her just in time.

"Is she alright?" asked Rose worriedly from a foot away.

He shifted the girl in his arms so that he could check her pulse. It was erratic.

Shifting the girl so that he was fully carrying her, he replied, "She's alive, but we better get her to the medbay fast, or things could go very badly for her. Come on!"

And with that, the two of them ran off towards the medbay, the Doctor still pondering, amongst other things, why the last word out of the girl's mouth was "foreknowledge."

Did that mean she was from the future?

Or something else?

One thing was for sure, and that was that this girl was a mystery.

A mystery that may very well be dying.

The Doctor hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Always hated people dying, him.

So he ran.

Ran and hoped.

It was all he had.

* * *

A/N: Bad, good? Review!

Ok, so this chapter was supposed to be longer originally, but this was just too perfect a place to stop.

Would love to see reactions to the first bit of this chapter, so please add that to your review.


End file.
